In many operational environments one or more linking arm assemblies may be operatively connected to a structure for use in monitoring the position of that structure relative to a defined reference position. In many of these linking arm assemblies, a rod extends between a pair of socket heads or other attachment elements at either end of the rod. The attachment element at one end of the rod is attached to a ball stud or other engagement element at the structure to be monitored, and the attachment element at the other end is operatively connected to a reference structure or is allowed to articulate in a defined manner. The rod may include one or more sensors which monitor the relative positions of the ends. Changes in the spacing and/or the relative position of the ends can thus be monitored, thereby indicating changes in position. By way of example only, and not limitation, such linking arms may be used in conjunction with a vehicle computer to monitor headlight leveling, vehicle suspension height and the like. Of course, such assemblies may likewise be used for any number of other purposes as well.
One deficiency of prior linking arm assemblies has been the general lack of adaptability to a wide array of different uses. Thus, it has been typical to use a relatively large number of different configurations with pre-established sizes, lengths, and/or orientations to meet different needs. That is, past linking arm assemblies typically have been configured for specific environments of use and are not readily adjustable to adapt to significantly different environments of use.